Onto The Next
by INGWT7
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have some unsaid words as they face the end of their story. One Shot!


I had a dream about Beast Boy and Raven last night and I thought I would share, because it was really cute! Here you go! :)

Please **read to the very end**!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. :)

 **LINE BREAK_**

It had been quite a few years since the team had begun their fight for Jump City. The Titans were working together once again, years had gone by since their first encounter with Slade. Now they were fighting him for what seemed to be the last time. It felt like the season finale to a show, you could smell the conclusion of one story into the next. As if the generation that needed the Titans was over now, a new generation would need them. Starfire threw a few Starbolts. Raven hastily released her soul self to overtake Slade. Robin swung over head of the warehouse they fought in as he rained explosive discs down on Deathstroke. Cyborg's cannon was at the ready, Beast Boy charged him as a dinosaur. This was it. Slade's arsenal of weapons had been cleared. His men had been captured- it all came down to this single moment.

But everything stopped. Time slowed.

Their lives flashed before their eyes.

The first thing Starfire thought of was Robin. The gentle moments they had shared together after Tokyo.

Robin had booked a nice restaurant in town. Starfire was upset and late, her dress had torn on the way to dinner, her make-up ran across her cheeks when she cried about it. Robin met her on the street in front of the restaurant and held her hand as they went to buy her a new dress and fix her hair and make-up. Starfire remembered the gorgeous dinner. The kiss afterwards. It was kind and chaste. They had many charming moments like this.

This is what ran through Starfire's mind.

The first thing Robin thought about was Starfire. And Batman.

The Joker had crossed many lines as he recruited simple villians from Jump City to attack Robin and coax Batman into action. Cars exploded, people screamed in the streets for help. The Titans had been lured successfully to the middle of town. A giant piano fell out of the sky as a "joke" from the Joker and Robin narrowly escaped it. Beast Boy and Raven took on Cinderblock. Cyborg took on Dr. Light. Starfire quickly assisted Robin while he jumped off of another tumbling piano in midflight and did a back flip into the city square, knocking a member of the Hive to the ground. Villians were being subdued left and right. The battle raged on, and finally quieted. The evildoers were dragged to jail, one by one. The count of captured villians was well over thirty- needless to say, it was an incredible day for the heroes of Jump City. The Titans would have a lot more time on their hands from here on out.

The smoke and ashes settled. Starfire landed next to Robin, turned to face him, and smiled while interlocking their fingers. Robin took in her light, her joy. She was elated to have caught so many criminals- justice was done. A twinkle crossed over her eyes.

"I'm glad to see how well your team is doing." A deep voice came from infront of Robin. Robin smirked, but inwardly he was shaking. Did he mean it? Was Batman proud of the work he had been doing in this city? "Thanks."

Batman simply walked up close to Robin and shook his hand amiably. "That's a beautiful girl you got there. I hope you're treating her right."

Robin was suddenly aware that his other hands fingers were still intertwined with Star's. He quickly retracted his hand and scratched his head.

"Uh- thanks. I know. And I am."

Batman let go of the handshake.

"I'm proud of you Robin." Batman said almost inaudiabley.

And with that, the dark knight was gone.

"What did he say Robin?" Starfire inquired delicately.

"Nothing Star," Robin stared at the place Batman's sillouhette filled moments before. "Nothing."

Robin smiled.

This is what ran through Robin's mind.

The first thing that Cyborg thought about was Beast Boy and Bumble Bee. And dinner.

Bumble Bee was taking time off from the Titans East Tower and sat at the dinner table with the Titans. She lightly pressed her hand into his while they ate.

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING NOW?" Beast Boy yelled with a mouthful of tofu spilling onto his plate as he observed their hands touching. He sat directly across from Cyborg.

"Ew." Raven muttered. Beast Boy ignored her dry comment.

Bumble Bee let go of Cyborg's hand and put her wrist on her hip. She nodded with an eyebrow raised, testing anyone at the table that would defy their relationship. Cyborg stuttered and quickly interjected her look.

"Y-yes! Why else would she take a vacation here grass stain?" Cyborg asked. He glanced around the table. Everyone else looked unphased. Beast Boy noticed the look on everyone else's faces as well.

"Woah woah woah! You all knew?" Beast Boy gawked.

"How could we not know Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"They were doing the kissing in the hall before dinner." Star added.

"And they held hands at the beach." Robin spoke into his dinner.

Beast Boy looked completely flabbergasted. "B-B-But Cy, I'm your best friend! You should have told me!"

"Well you didn't tell me about you and Rae dating, but here we are." Cyborg whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

Both Raven and Beast Boy tensed, sending a quick awkward side glance to each other. "DUDE. We are NOT dating." Beast Boy said strictly, crossing his arms. Something flew off of the counter violently. Raven was hidden deep within her hood.

"Uh- Rae-" Beast Boy's voice cracked.

"Sorry." She hissed. "I just lost my appetite." Raven stood up and dropped her food in the trash on her way out of the room. In a few seconds she was gone.

"Beastie- go after her." Cyborg whispered, grabbing Bumble Bees hand. Bumble Bee squeezed his hand as to reassure him that he was reacting correctly.

"No way! I didn't do anything wrong." Beast Boy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"What's gotten into you man?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I do wonder. Were Raven and you not doing the hand holding only but a few days ago?" Starfire said.

"And you stayed up watching movies together." Robin said.

"Listen she just- doesn't want that. With me." Beast Boy looked down in pain. "The end, move on." Beast Boy muttered.

"Okay man. But you should have told me about that! I'm here for you- I'm your best friend." Cyborg defended. Beast Boy looked hurt, but as the words processed, a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks." Beast Boy ended up grinning at his best friend Cyborg who was holding hands with Bumble Bee.

"No problem B." Cyborg smiled. He didn't realize the words had left his mouth until everyone around him was laughing and him along with them. He smiled both at his best friend and his girl friend. Beast Boy and Bumble Bee. Two of the most important peoples in his life at this moment. Both of which he called B. He was so thankful for them.

This is what ran through Cyborg's mind.

Raven and Beast Boy had these moments of rememberance as well. They met eyes meaningfully as they both thought further and deeper than any of the Titans had. Even in his dinosaur form, Raven saw the look of pure despiration in Beast Boy's eyes. Raven's soul self that had been reaching for Slade now reached out to Beast Boy. And then the world began to swirl. And swirl. A vortex of time and space curled and regressed into a cylinder that Slade held in his hand.

LINE BREAK_

Beast Boy woke up in a pitch black room- or not a room? There seemed to be no edges, no end. And he was floating. Almost as if he were in space, with no stars. On top of him was a peacefully sleeping Raven. Her hands clung to his chest, her legs wrapped around him. Beast Boy let out a breath as he glanced around to assess the situation.

"Psst. Rae!" Beast Boy whispered, poking her on the side. She stirred a bit before lazily wrapping her arms around him. Beast Boy blushed and rolled his eyes. "Not the time for a nap." He muttered.

He was careful not to turn abruptly as he searched for any sign of life. After a few moments, he noticed a slowly growing dot in the distance. As it got closer, he spelled out backwards letters. In suspension, seemingly backwards, Beast Boy read the bold, white print.

"I was taken, but so were you." Beast Boy said aloud.

More empty space followed.

The blackness felt suffocating. Beast Boy needed to eat- to drink. He needed a place to rest. Suddenly a shift in gravity came, though Beast Boy was still able to breath the same. They were still not in space. But now Raven was floating off of his body at an alarming speed- away from him.

"No!" A louder screech than Beast Boy had intended left his lips and he chased wildly after her. He ended up vertical, reaching up to her by any means posible.

Her wide, violet eyes burst open.

A small scream freed itself from her throat.

"Beast Boy!" She cried, her hand reaching for his.

After what seemed like forever, they grabbed hold eachothers palms. Beast Boy didn't stop there and pulled down her arms, followed by her shoulders, and then hips. He pulled her into an embrace to keep her from drifting off into the nothingness.

"Where are we?!" She gasped into his shoulder.

"I don't know. I woke up a couple hours ago- I've been trying to wake you up. I thought we were in space but we're both breathing and there aren't any stars."

This sentence was followed by another unexplained gasp from Raven. Beast Boy gave her a questioning look, but when there was no rejoinder, he simply decided to lay back horizontally as he had before to conserve both of their energy, pulling Raven with him.

"Are you sure you haven't seen _anything_?" Raven asked, casually laying on his chest.

"I- uh- saw something weird a while back. It was written in large letters, it said- 'I was taken, but so were you.'" Beast Boy said with a cocked brow, waiting for Ravens reaction.

Suddenly Raven went stiff as a board and began to repeat her mantra. Minutes upon minutes passed. Beast Boy simply anchored her waist to his and looked up to the darkness. Yes, it was driving him insane being in a big, dark, and quiet place. He hated it. But it was giving him more time to think about what had flashed before his eyes just prior to being taken here.

What he knew had flashed before Raven's eyes.

Beast Boy realized the mantra had stopped. Raven had gone silent. When he met her eyes, she had the most shocked and mortified look Beast Boy had ever encountered on her face.

"Rae? You okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Joker was working with Slade. And Slade- he's here." Raven glanced around warily, as if any moment could be the one in which Slade attacked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Raven let out a puff of alarmed air, trying to calm herself down. "That sign you read was from Slade. He was taken here too. That object that he took us here with was some sort of portal into the Joker's mind. I don't know why and I don't know how. But they planned this. Maybe it was some kind of last resort?" Raven pondered.

"WHAT?! You mean we're inside the Joker's mind right now? For a criminal mastermind- it's pretty empty." Beast Boy tried to laugh while Raven stared daggers into him.

"There are many layers to the human mind. I'm worried that the Joker may have planned a layer specifically for us." Raven whispered. Another dot, similar to the one that had appeared hours before, shown in the far distance.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"I have only read of these type of happenings. Joker can't control us all the time, but he can set up a scenario in a layer of his subconcious mind that he is familar with. I believe we will be sent back to our normal lives- according to the Joker. We will be playing out our lives according to the Joker's impression of us. How he thinks about us- our team. We'll be living in a different reality. And we won't remember a thing once we are there. There's a possibility I could escape. B-but-" Raven stuttered and closed her mouth. She gulped and turned away for a moment. The dot in the distance grew closer.

"I feel the aura of Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire there." She nodded toward the dot. "I think that is where our journey ends Beast Boy." She swallowed as fear creeped into her voice.

"Why are you saying 'our journey'? If there's a chance you can escape, get out! Now! Before it's too late Rae!" Beast Boy said frantically, but his arms still held onto her waist fervently.

She pushed her hands onto Beast Boy's chest and raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever left you or the team? Ever?" Raven asked. Beast Boy gulped at her tone and shook his head.

"N-no. You haven't. Ever."

"Then I'm going with you. I'll suffer with the team. And we'll escape as a team." Her voice shook. Beast Boy swept a lock of her hair behind her ear to comfort her, as he had done a few times before.

"Rae. Before we get there-" He glanced to see that the dot was no longer a dot. The distance was closing between them and their fate. He was able to make out some sort of rounded shape.

"I have to ask you. When Slade opened the portal- what were you thinking about?" Beast Boy couldn't bare to hear another monotone lie. If she said waffles or mantras, he was going to lose it. But he could see an edge of hope. His insides begged that being near their demise would free her to tell the truth. The honest to God truth.

He searched her eyes while she ran hers over the approaching dot.

"You. Of course I thought about you. Always. Even when I'm trying not to think, I'm thinking about you." She leaned in close and Beast Boy smiled in bliss. Here they were helplessly floating to their doom- and he couldn't stop grinning.

He could tell she wanted to kiss him. But he had words he needed to say before they met their doom.

"I was thinking about you too. And that time at dinner, when Cy called us a couple." Beast Boy said quickly. Raven backed away a little. He could see regret in her eyes while she looked to the side. Beast Boy's hands made sure she didn't go too far. She frowned.

"And when I went to your door after dinner and you didn't answer." Beast Boy murmured. Raven tried to back away more but Beast Boy's hands held her in place still.

"Why would you think about that?" Raven gave up trying to get out of his grasp, but her frustration was surfacing in the form of tears. They edged her eyes, daring to spill onto Beast Boy's chest.

"Don't Rae." Beast Boy pleaded, pushing her back onto his chest. "Don't back away from me. I would do it again and again. Whether I'm right or wrong. I'll still follow you after every fight, and knock on your door and apologize and ask if your okay. I'll bother you, and read your books, and sneak into your room. I will pick up your mirror and get lost in your mind, I'll glue your hands to the videogame controller and tell you that you can't leave until you play. I'll do everything I can to get your attention and remind you of how I feel about you. Because I love you Raven."

The dot was now clearly a moon. The earth's moon. They were headed towards the artificial earth Joker had created in his mind. Toward the artificial home. The prison where their minds would be wiped clean.

Beast Boy only noticed Raven's tears as they ran rampantly down her face, glistening with moonlight.

"Y-you" She breathed in some air. She just couldn't hold back her strong emotions for him anymore. It hurt. It physically hurt. "Y-y-y-y-y-you are s-s-s-so" Raven started to beat Beast Boy's chest angrily. He just looked up at her in confusion. She was clearly upset. "Annoying." She finished, letting a sob escape.

Beast Boy had known Raven long enough to read through what she meant. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

He brought her close. She pressed her lips against his and Beast Boy felt her bittersweet tears press onto his cheeks. He smiled into the kiss, more to comfort Raven, as well as himself, than anything. They passed the moon while trying to get as much of each other as they could in the few moments they had left. Raven ended the kiss and took a moment to look into his eyes.

"Beast Boy- I- I don't want this to be how it ends. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I rejected you when you told me how much I meant to you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I really felt and that I was mean to you and that-"

Beast Boy quieted her by kissing her one last time. The earth was getting close. Too close. Their time was up. He saw the fear in her eyes. He saw the doubt. But he chose not to pay attention to any of it. He felt like he could fly to the moon- and in a way, he already had.

"Listen to me Rae. This isn't the end. We will be together. Again, just like this. We'll escape. I don't doubt it for a second. I don't doubt us for a second." Beast Boy said, holding her close to his chest. Yes, this was the end. But in a way, it was a new beginning.

 _And so began the show that played in Jokers mind: Teen Titans GO!_

 **LINE BREAK** _

If you watch Teen Titans GO! Maybe this will change your perspective and make it more interesting, haha!

Please Reveiw, Favorite, and share! Check out my other stoy Finale that's going on right now too! Thank you :)


End file.
